Battery modules including a single cell group in which a plurality of single cells are lined up are installed in electric vehicles, hybrid cars, and the like.
There are cases where a wiring module is attached to such battery modules, the wiring module including busbars that each electrically connect electrode terminals of adjacent single cells to each other, resin protectors that hold the busbars, voltage detection terminals that are attached to the busbars in an overlapping manner and that detect the voltage of the single cells, and voltage detection wires that are connected to the voltage detection terminals (see JP 2012-199007A).